Pasó en el cumpleaños de Chouji
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: Universo Alterno. Ha pasado el tiempo. Chouji, junto con su mujer y su hija espera que lleguen sus invitados. Mientras recuerda un cumpleaños muy especial; quizás éste también vaya a ser recordado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Chouji!


_Es una historia hecha para el cumpleaños de Chouji; llega un poco tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca._

_No es yaoi, ni shonen-ai._

_Importante: Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero los OCs si son míos._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pasó en el cumpleaños de Chouji**

Chouji, sentado en uno de los comederos situados cerca de las barbacoas, miraba detenidamente a su mujer. Le encantaba mirarla, siempre le había gustado mirarla, desde el día que la conoció. Fue el primer día de curso, él tenía 14 años, casi 15, nada más verla sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ¿Quien decía que no existía el flechazo? Desde ese día no dejó de mirarla, le gustaba todo de ella y ahora, después de casi 20 años seguía gustándole todo.

A los pies de Ryuko jugaba una niña de cuatro años, de mofletes rosados y pelo castaño, con ojos dorados como los de su madre, que de pronto le miraron muy abiertos

- ¡Papa! – Gritó - ¡Helado!

- Después – Dijo Ryuko – primero tienes que merendar. Chouji, no se te ocurra comprarle nada hasta que no se tome la merienda

- Ya lo has oído Suzu, venga si te lo tomas todo te compraré un helado. Por cierto Ryuko ¿y nosotros cuando comemos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

- Tendremos que esperar a que vengan ¿no?

- Pero si no va a venir nadie, es muy mal día. Déjalo ya, y vamos a comer de una vez

- Te he dicho que no. Vendrán. Sabes que al menos dos personas van a venir, ellos nunca faltan a tu cumpleaños

- Pues como esperemos a Shikamaru se nos hará de noche

- Pues tendremos que esperarle

Chouji miró a su mujer y sonrió

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Si no fuera por Shikamaru tu no estarías aquí ahora mismo, y tampoco Suzu. Gracias a él me casé contigo. El me hizo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

La mente de Chouji regresó al pasado, a cuando era aún un niño. De pequeño Chouji siempre era objeto de mofa por parte de otros niños, ya se sabe los crueles que pueden llegar a ser los niños, les gusta reírse de los defectos de los demás, no es que siempre lo hagan a drede, pero duele. Le solían llamar lento y torpe, menos mal que Shikamaru siempre estaba allí, a su lado, quitándole importancia a todo. Cuando creció todo fue a peor, porque le empezaron a gustar las chicas y no hay ni que decir que él no era muy popular, ninguna le hacía caso y si lo hacían era para burlarse de él... Shikamaru tenía razón, las chicas eran todas una problemáticas. Se prometió pasar de ellas, no iba a sentirse enamorado nunca... el problema es que en el corazón no se manda y apareció Ryuko. Acomplejado como estaba por su aspecto y dolido por experiencias anteriores nunca se atrevía a hablarla, se conformaba con mirarla, con mirar esa cara redondita, sus ojos dorados, mirarla cuando salía a la pizarra tímida y asustada... le encantaba todo de ella, como se sentaba, como andaba, su voz bajita y temblorosa, como desviaba la mirada cuando se cruzaban... todo

_- __Shikamaru – le dijo un día – Creo que me he vuelto tonto_

_- Si... estás bastante tonto. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Parece maja_

_- ¡Que dices! Imposible. No soportaría otro rechazo_

_- A lo mejor no te rechaza_

_- Lo hará, seguro. Mírame no soy precisamente el tipo de chico ideal_

_- Tonterías. No sabes como piensa ella. Además nunca sabrás si te va a rechazar si no lo intentas_

Pero no lo intentó. No podía.

Y llegó el día de su cumpleaños, el día en el que cumplía 15 años. Después de celebrarlo en su casa, con sus padres, Shikamaru y él fueron al parque, se sentaron en su banco habitual para hacer lo que habitualmente hacían: picar algo de comer y mirar las nubes, ellos no necesitaban grandes distracciones, momentos así eran únicos e irrepetibles. Su paz se vio turbada cuando tres chicas se sentaron en un banco cercano, hablaban y reían alegremente.

_- Es ella – dijo Chouji sintiendo un repentino calor dentro de él_

_Shikamaru abrió un ojo y miró_

_- __Anda, si son Harukaze y sus amigas, la chica extraña y la pelinaranja_

_- Se llaman Nagashiyama y Kumoyuki_

_- Lo sabes todo de ella ¿eh? Bien pues la ocasión la pintan calva, ve a hablar con ella_

_- ¿Pero qué dices?_

_- ¡Ahgggg! – Shikamaru se levantó con verdadera pereza – Vamos... no creo que muerda_

Y así fue como Shikamaru, harto de oírle hablar de Ryuko decidió acercarse a aquel banco y como él, muerto de vergüenza le siguió

_- Hola Harukaze ¿Dando un paseo?_

_- Hola Nara... Akimichi_

_- Ho... Hola_

_- ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotras? Es que Chouji quiere preguntarte algo_

_- Si... Si... claro... supongo_

Al final Chouji no le preguntó nada. Comenzaron a presentarse a sus amigas y a hablar de cosas sin importancia y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta era la hora de marcharse. Fue una tarde mágica y aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida... porque había hablado con ella.

El ruido de un coche trajo a Chouji al presente.

- ¿Ves? ¡Ya están aquí! – Exclamó Ryuko – Te dije que no fallarían

La puerta del conductor se abrió y una mujer con el pelo anaranjado y visiblemente embarazada salió con bastante mal humor cerrando la puerta de un brusco golpe y abriendo la de los asientos de atrás. La puerta del acompañante se abrió y Shikamaru salió lentamente, miró a su alrededor y se estiró

- ¡Quieres moverte de una vez, pedazo de vago! ¡Saca a tu hija de aquí!

- Ya voy, ya voy... mujer problemática

- ¡Akane! ¡Shikamaru! – Ryuko se acercó a ellos con los brazos abiertos - ¡Que bien que hayáis encontrado un hueco para venir!

- Sabes que no me perdería el cumpleaños Chouji por nada del mundo – contestó Shikamaru mientras sacaba una niña pequeña, de unos tres años, medio dormida del coche y cerraba la puerta

- ¿Como estás Akane? – Dijo a su amiga abrazándola - ¡Pero que barrigota tienes ya! Ya debe de quedarte poco

- Tres semanas, claro que si sale a su padre se lo tomará con calma

- ¿Cómo es que conducías tu? ¿Pero llegas al volante? – Preguntó divertido Chouji

- Si lo dejo en manos de éste no llegamos

- No os imagináis lo que es aguantarla con hormonas de embarazo. Vamos a tener un niño acelerado... menuda lata

- Siempre será mejor que "el sin sangre" de su padre

- A ver esta princesa – Ryuko cogió a la pequeña que Shikamaru tenía en brazos adormilada – ¡Dios! cada día se parece mas a ti Shikamaru

- Se parece en todo, créeme, en todo – añadió Akane - ¿Y mi pequeña Suzu? Dame un gran beso, preciosa ¡cada día estás más bonita!

- Hola tía Akane ¿Shikami está dormida? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cuándo le voy a ver?

Otro coche aparcó al lado. Casi no había terminado de detenerse cuando dos niños, exactamente iguales, castaños y con cara de traviesos casi se tiraron de él.

- ¡Suzu! ¡Suzu! – gritaron

- Vaya, los gemelos Inuzuka han llegado, empieza el terremoto – dijo Shikamaru

Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Jisei, Iruka, Naruto, Ino, Sumire, Sai, Shiho, Kankuro... todos fueron llegando. No estaban todos, faltaban algunos pero los que faltaban llamaron o enviaron alguna felicitación. El sitio se llenó de amigos, de recuerdos, de anécdotas y también de risas y gritos de los niños... Chouji veía a Suzu y a Shikami jugar juntas, cogidas de la mano.

- Son casi como nosotros ¿verdad? – Dijo Shikamaru a su lado

- Fuiste un gran amigo para mí... Precisamente hace un rato recordaba que de no haber sido por ti yo nunca me hubiera acercado a hablar a Ryuko ¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros si aquel 1 de mayo no te hubiese dado por olvidar tu pereza y acercarte a las chicas?

- Eras un pesado, todo el día que si Ryuko por aquí, que si Ryuko por allá...

- Y fíjate la de cosas que pasaron después, se podría decir que todo empezó aquel día. Parece una tontería pero la de cosas que podían haber cambiado si no te da por hacerme ese favor, por ejemplo, tú no hubieras conocido a Akane

- ¡La de dolores de cabeza que me habría ahorrado! – bromeó

- ¿Te das cuenta de la importancia de un simple gesto?

- Me doy cuenta de que eres el mismo siempre

- ¡Shikamaru! – Gritó de repente Ino acercándose corriendo mientras gritos de nerviosismo se extendían entre los presentes - ¡Tu hijo! ¡Que dice que nace!

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¡Shikamaru mueve el culo! – dijo Naruto – ¡Tienes que llevar a Akane al hospital, dattebayó!

- Pero estamos en el cumpleaños de Chouji ¿No puede esperar?

- ¡Shikamaru! – Gritó Tenten - ¡Ahora! Nosotros nos ocupamos de la niña

- ¡Será posible! – Shikamaru se movió perezosamente – Lo siento Chouji pero ya sabes como es de problemática Akane

- ¡Shikamaru! – Gritaron varios a la vez

- Ya voy... ya voy... desde luego, habiendo tantos días... este es como su madre, seguro

Chouji sonreía feliz. Todo el mundo se apresuraba a recoger, seguramente iban a ir todos en tropel al hospital.

Por lo visto aquel también iba a ser un cumpleaños inolvidable.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Nota: Se que Chouji no es un personaje muy popular, por eso con que una persona lo lea ya estaré contenta._

_Si esa persona eres tú ¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
